1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air brake system, and more particularly to an air brake system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air brake systems are widely used for large vehicles, such as trucks and trailers, and comprise generally a compressor for generating pressurized air which is accumulated and stored in an air tank and which is supplied to the air brake system for operating the brake of the vehicle. However, the pressurized air will be exhausted soon if the brakes of the vehicle are continuously operated for a short period of time, for example, when the vehicle moves down a hill and the like. The brake system will fail if the pressurized air is not sufficient. This is dangerous. Generally, it takes a long time for the compressor to replenish the air tank, such that the vehicle should be stopped and parked in place in order to wait until the air tank is filled up again. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air brake systems.